


Earth

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter E in my Alphabet Drabbles series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth

Merlin knelt and placed his hand onto the ground. Beneath his spread fingers the earth thrummed, full of magic as old as the universe itself. He closed his eyes and heard the song of the earth beneath him and the power it held, the heavy, unending magic of old. This magic was him and he was magic; powerful, timeless, legendary. He was Merlin Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever live. He was the controller of air, the controller of fire and the controller of water, but he was one with the earth.


End file.
